Meant for you
by estrellita24
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? That everything happens for a reason? Thus from something bad you get something better in return? Well this story is based on one of those situations /Rated both for Lovino and the writer (me) for our colorful language and because it's yaoi :3/ Prumano
1. Lost in the woods

1. Lost in the woods

Lovino was angry, well… more than usual, so he sprinted towards the back exit of the Spaniard's house towards the garden, he didn't stop when he reached the tall tomatoes plants that Antonio was growing, neither did he do it when he reached the end of the Carriedo's land or the entrance to the dark forest, he only kept cursing to himself not quite noticing that he had left any safe ground long ago, he kept walking deeper in the woods

Meanwhile another boy was walking through the tall trees, this one knew the woods like the back of his hand, every tree, rock, pathway, everything. While having a little stroll in the known ground he heard what seemed to be a voice and curiosity hit him, because no one ever came to this forest apart from himself, he made his way through the different plants and reached a tree that was tall enough for him to see everything and not being seen, a place he used a lot when he still didn't knew the place well. Reaching a rather tall spot he saw a boy with burnet hair that had a weird defying gravity curl and seemed to be talking to himself as no one was with him

Lovino reached a tall tree and upon seeing it he didn't recognize it, when this realization strode his mind he started looking everywhere and panicking when he came to terms with his actual situation, when he was about to turn around and leave a sound got his attention. Looking into the sound's direction Lovino meet with a boy that had white hair and bright red eyes, the boy smiled at him

"Hallo, you seem pretty lost" he said

"That's not your business" said Lovino

The other just rolled his crimson eyes before smiling again

"I'm Gilbert, vhat's your name?" he asked

"Why would I tell you?" asked Lovino

"I wanna know, besides I might be able to help you" said Gilbert

Lovino gave him a confused glance and Gilbert chuckled before grinning

"Zhis woods belong to zhe awesome me" said Gilbert

"Yeah right" said Lovino

"You still haven't told me your name" said Gilbert

"Fine! I'm Lovino now stop bothering me" said Lovino

Lovino started sprinting into a random direction when…

"Don't move a muscle!" said Gilbert

The Italian looked at him stopping his steps as he ran towards him

"What do you want now bastard?" asked Lovino

"You're in a bear trap" said Gilbert

Lovino looked down to find that he was right and looked at him with fear obvious in his face, the other looked serious as he examined him from up to down , this time Lovino didn't say anything to complain

"I know how to get you out but you have to trust me" said Gilbert

"F-fine, just g-get me out-a of here" said Lovino

Gilbert gulped taking a decision and putting his arms around Lovino's waist; having been in any other situation Lovino would have either cursed or hit whoever touched him but this was different and somehow when Gilbert lift him up and spin him out of the mortal trap he didn't feel the urge to either, he even felt a little cold when he was released in the floor again

"Are you alright Lovino?" asked Gilbert

He nodded not trusting his voice as the albino lets a sigh of relief, Lovino looks at him curiously… no one had really cared for him like that

"Do you really know this forest that well?" asked Lovino

Gilbert smiles proudly as he nods and Lovino sighs before connecting his eyes with the red orbs

"Is not like I'm asking your help but I'm really lost dam-it" said Lovino

"Don't vorry, zhe awesome me vill help you get home" said Gilbert

"Then start guiding bastard" said Lovino

Gilbert gives a wining smirk before heading in the exact opposite direction that Lovino took and soon the brunet catches up with him. By the time they reach the end of the Spanish hose it's already late and he gives the albino one last look before the last one smile at him and starts heading away

"Oi Gilbert" said Lovino

The red-eyed stops to turn to him surprised that he called him by his name

"Listen because I'm not saying it twice" said Lovino

Gilbert nods and Lovino looks away with a slight blush on his face that he, the Prussian, found really cute

"Grazie" said Lovino

And before Gilbert can say anything back Lovino is already at the back door of the huge house, Gilbert sighs as he lets a small smile form on his lips as he wish he can see the Italian again although that might never happen. But he was wrong, for destiny had something in store for the two


	2. The beginning of something

Ugh this is way to cheese but oh… don't you love the cheesiness?

I do think Lovi is quite OoC… or maybe not, who knows?

Yuz! For the new chapter!

2. The beginning of something

The second meeting for both was a good amount of years later. Gilbert was walking in the forest when he reached the edge of it, he was going to turn back when he heard a voice from behind, he got neared hiding between the vegetation to find the source of said voice, the albino recognized him as that boy he saw once, which wasn't that hard being that not many guys have a defying gravity curl, and paid all the attention he could failing to understand anything because he's singing in Italian but finding his voice really hypnotizing for some reason (between us Romano is singing the tomato song), even when the song seemed to be somewhat happy he had this angry look on his face as if he was trying to keep some thought out of his brain, and he was right about that assumption…

The song stops not finished at all as Lovino's face darkened as he remembered something and let himself fall in front of the tomatoes he was attending too, Gilbert made his way to him hearing some muffled noises coming from the Italian

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Gilbert

Lovino raised his eyes surprised by the voice and when he looks up hazel meets red Gilbert noticed that he had the eyes reddened, it took a minute for Lovino to actually recognize the boy, who by the way had grown into a very attractive man, and denied somehow trusting him; I mean this was the same guy who had saved him before so why not trust him?

Gilbert hugged the other surprising him a little, because for some reason he cares, he can't really understand why but he does, a lot in fact, and that's what matters now. Lovino tenses a little first before relaxing and let a few tears slide before calming down completely, Gilbert moved a little to look at him in the face and helping him stand

"Vat happened?" asked Gilbert

"It's a long story" said Lovino

"Com on! I'll take you for a stroll on my voods vhile you tell me your story" said Gilbert

Gilbert leaded the brunet to the forest and when they were at the exact spot where they meet he stopped sitting in the shadow of the tall tree and motioning him to sit down too which he did… after a few moments of silence in which the Prussian just looked to a lost spot in the air and Lovino fiddled with the grass until he managed to get his thoughts straight surprising himself with how normal it seemed to be telling Gilbert about this; but let's leave that aside, the boy needs comfort, whether he admit it or not, and the albino seems willingly enough

"Remember when we first meet?" asked Lovino

"Ja" said Gilbert

Of course he would like to say but doesn't feel like the right moment for it, Lovino takes a deep breath before continuing

"Well at that time I ended up here because I was angry with Antonio, who's the owner of the house" said Lovino

Soon Gilbert knew about the Spaniard, Lovino's little brother and someone who Lovino seemed to be afraid off but he never got the name of the person (reader knows the answer though), then he explained how his brother got all the attention and that he hated it and oh so many things, but I won't bother you guys with that, let Gilbert listen to Lovi's rant. When the Italian finished he was feeling more like himself again and the albino smiled noticing this

"And when I saw this tree I knew I had gotten lost" said Lovino

"Ja, I remember zhis part, I vas on one of the branches vhen I saw you" said Gilbert

"How did you climb that high?" asked Lovino

"Is part of mein awesome skills" declared Gilbert

"Yeah right" scoffed Lovino

"Zhat's the Lovino I meet long ago" said Gilbert

"Shut it you albino bastard" said Lovino

Gilbert just smirked not taking in the insult; Lovino rolled his eyes but did feel better than before, after a while in the woods, Gilbert leaded Lovino out of the forest and promised to go back next day. For two weeks since that day the albino went to pay the brunet little visits and they would talk about various things

One day they were messing around and Gilbert found that Lovino was ticklish and so was himself too, so it turned in a war over who could get the more laughs out of the other and before they knew it they were rolling fast and stopped playing… when they opened their eyes they were breathless, not for the rush but because in the way down Lovino ended up over Gilbert and somehow their lips were now connected. They broke apart quickly facing opposite directions and both crimson red

"V-vell look how late it is, I'll guide you back" said Gilbert

"S-sure" said Lovino

Gilbert got up as did Lovino and they walked through the woods in silence, Gilbert looked up seeing the various clouds and sighed sadly

"There's gonna be a storm soon" said Gilbert

Lovino nodded and Gilbert gave him a smile making a little pink line appear in Lovino's face, then an idea crossed Lovino's mind and he blushed more

"Maybe you could stay over" said Lovino

Shit! He knew it was what he was thinking but… to say it; he looked to the ground suddenly fearing the other's reaction, he was taking his dammed time to answer too

"I could?" asked Gilbert

The thing was that when the Italian made the question his heart not only skipped a beat but also rose from its place to his throat and back down and he had to calm his own self to not look like a stuttering mess in front of Lovino; now the Italian finally raised his eyes again

"W-well I think so" said Lovino

"Awesome" said Gilbert

Lovino went back to looking to the ground as he made his way to the house, this time with the albino close behind…

-Time skip-

Convincing Antonio wasn't as hard as Lovino first thought, the Spaniard was happy that the teen had found a friend and didn't have to think it twice to let the boy stay, he would sleep at the guest room and borrow some old clothes from Antonio since it was obvious that nothing from the Italian would fit him

Lovino guided him to his bedroom, once inside the both sat in the bed in an awkward silence that both wanted break but neither knew how, that until Gilbert thought of something

"Vas that Antonio?" asked Gilbert

"Si, he's the tomato bastard" said Lovino

"He looks ok for me" said Gilbert

"That's because you don't have to live with him" said Lovino

"Oh com on Lovi~, he can't be that bad" said Gilbert

"Shut it" said Lovino

Gilbert laughed his weird laugh and it sounded kind of cool if you asked him, not that he would tell you anyway but yes it did, and soon he found himself laughing too for some unknown reason…

After dinner they stayed down watching tv. After a while Antonio went downstairs to tell them to go to bed and what he found both surprised him and made him realize something , there lying asleep on the couch were Gilbert and Lovino, the Italian was resting over Gilbert's shoulder as he rested his head above Lovino's and had an arm around his waist. Antonio decided to wake Gilbert, since he knew Lovino would get really angry if he woke him now, so the green-eyed shook the albino gently and was soon faced with tired red eyes

"Do you mind helping me get Lovi into his room?" asked Antonio

"Sure" said Gilbert

The Prussian got up from his spot carefully as to not wake the Italian before raising him and start carrying him bridal style following Antonio to Lovino's room, there the Spaniard opened the door and told Gilbert to go to his bed before going away, but true be told he didn't expect the boy to do as told so when he found them both lying on Lovino's bed he wasn't surprised. The day went on without much movement and a heavy storm that calmed before midday, which was when Gilbert decided to leave and Antonio decided to ask Lovino who exactly was Gilbert, or in other words, who he was for Lovino


	3. Might as well be love

Sorry for taking so long but this is the first time I write anything with yaoi in it and it's kind of hard since I have a massive crush on both characters, especially on Prussia, and even thought I love the pairing it's still weird to write a story where none of my OCs appear

Also I did Gilbert's story pretty hard, but oh well it just wouldn't leave my mind alone

I do think they both are very OoC, but maybe not, what do you guys think?

3. Might as well be love

"Bueno (1), are you going to tell me where you met this boy?" asked Antonio

"It's not your business" said Lovino

"But I wanna know! You don't have many friends so it makes me curious" said Antonio

"Tch, like I'll tell you" said Lovino

Antonio sighed and was about to push it from a different approach when the phone rang, he went to answer it quickly to find his smile gracing up to him once again, it was Feli on the other end and he was telling him that'll he go by to visit them, the Spaniard was really happy, if anyone could get anything from Lovino, that had to be Feli

Meanwhile Gilbert made it back to the woods and to his little cabin there, once inside he throw himself into his bed letting his mind wonder to the events of the day smiling before rolling exited in the bed . He had more than enough time to think about what was happening to him, and when he realized it he found he was still able to act normal around his little Italian, but he had kissed him, yes it was an accidental kiss, but still! It had felt great actually… oh but Lovino wouldn't fell the same for him, he might even have a crush of his own for all he knew! Wait! No! He would have told him if that was the case, he was sure…

And then he remembered the stay at the Italian's house, well more like the Spaniard's house but that didn't matter, Lovino had told him that when they first met Antonio was their age and the one who owned the house was a woman that had passed a few years before and let everything to the Spaniard, how or why the Italian lived there was still a mystery for him as he hadn't asked it before, and it's not like Lovino did all the talking Gilbert had gone as far as to tell the Italian about the fact that he lived in the forest, not why though Lovino hadn't asked yet, and about his little adventures in there before meeting the Italian, he smiled remembering their little chats in the shadow of which was now his favorite tree, it had given him something to change his old routine to a new one that he wouldn't want to break

And all the way back to the Spaniard's house the Italian was thinking about the time passed too, Antonio hadn't brought the Gilbert business again and everything seemed calm, too calm actually, Lovino was more than sure that the Spaniard was planning something

And as in cue to prove he was right that day Feliciano came to visit, not only that but the younger Italian had asked if Lovino had made any new friends a bunch of times until Lovino couldn't take it anymore and agreed to tell him, on his room and having checked thrice if Antonio was anywhere nearby

"Ve~ so you did met someone" said Feliciano

"What if I did?" asked Lovino

"I want to know your friend!" said Feliciano

Lovino grunted, he wasn't going to introduce Feliciano to Gilbert, a little bit afraid of what the outcome would be, so he had to explain how his friend was, and that he did. Lovino told Feliciano plainly that Gilbert was an albino with too much self-confidence, but that could actually listen when needed too, not once mentioning his true thinking of the guy; he found Gilbert rather pleasant to talk with, their conversations came by almost naturally, but there was also the thoughts that Lovino tried to avoid but that he had anyway, such as how deep were those red eyes, that as discovered recently held some traces of gold, or how smooth the white hair looked, and how he had found himself wanting to fiddle with it more than once, but he would never admit this to his brother, he also seemed to forgot the fact that he owned the albino his life, well… actually he didn't, but he had his reasons not to mention it

As the day went by, he had to actually escape when his brother wasn't looking to get to the limit with the woods in time, Gilbert was resting on a tree a little deeper inside and Lovino walked to him

Meanwhile Feliciano was talking with Antonio, somehow he had managed to see through his brother and know what was happening to him, although neither he nor Antonio knew what had started all this, the Spaniard assumed that after they met they gotten closer to each other, also mentioning how Lovino always disappeared at the same time and reappeared a good amount of time later…

On the other hand Lovino was worrying for his friend; Gilbert had acted oddly all day, he was talking on a normal pitch and didn't babble about himself like he usually did, so having got tired of the quietness of the albino he decided to ask his doubts out loud

"What wrong with you?" asked Lovino

"I'm fine" said Gilbert

"Don't give me that dammit!" said Lovino

The red-eyed smiled at him, not with his usual smirk but a softer smile, it felt good to know that he worried for him but, the problem was that he liked Lovino, a lot, so every time he got near Gilbert got nervous had to fight back more than one stutter, but he couldn't tell this to the Italian, what if it ruined their friendship? That would be horrible; he loved spending time with the brunet and the thought of having to go back to his previous solitary life hurt. He didn't want to lose the Italian but he didn't know if he would be able to resist to him either

"I was just remembering something" lied Gilbert

Lovino didn't notice this and nodded looking somewhere else Gilbert glanced at the Italian before an idea stroke his mind and he smiled

"Have I ever told you why I live in a forest on the first place?" asked Gilbert

This cached Lovino's attention and he glanced at the albino who gave him a smile before looking to the sky and beginning to tell his story. Gilbert used to have a brother but they were separated when their fathers divorced, her mother died and Ludwig, as he said was his name, stayed in the care of their grandfather and Gilbert had to live with his father, that until he was thrown out of the house to live on his own at the age of seven, not knowing what to do he ran until he found the forest, where he got lost mind you, and then the tall tree were they were now, he climbed on it and saw a cabin

"And I have live zhere ever since" finished Gilbert

Gilbert looked down again to meet with worried hazel eyes before feeling a pair of arms around him and when he realized what was happening he found himself hugging the Italian back, he could feel his heart racing but didn't minded it, Lovino was hugging him! The grumpy, childish Italian who he had felt in love with was hugging him! It was the most awesome thing ever, and yes he did admit that he loved Lovino, how couldn't he?

Lovino moved away a little not breaking the hug, it felt really good mind you, the bastard was warm and besides… it seemed like the right thing to do, but now Lovino was faced with a challenge, to break away from the ruby stare, it was hypnotic, and so easy to get lost in those red eyes, which was much what Gilbert thought of the Italian's hazel orbs, and suddenly something clicks in his mind, and somehow they both start leaning in as if attracted by an unknown force…

I'm bad~~

* * *

(1) well


	4. And thus the problem arrived

I own… only the plot… it's the first time that I own so little

Warning: this is seriously cheese

4. And thus the problem arrived

It wasn't until their lips met that they even realized what they were doing, Gilbert was stroke with some unknown courage and made the touch an actual kiss, Lovino opened his eyes slightly a little startle before closing them slowly and kissing back, much to the albino's relief, honestly Gilbert felt as if he was lit up with firelights inside him as he allowed himself to move a hand to the Italian's wrist, while Lovino thought that if heaven was indeed real then this is what it should fell like. They broke apart when air was needed their eyes connecting almost automatically, the Prussian felt himself smile, one that grew bigger when he saw smile that the Italian gave him in return, both painted in pinks and reds

They separated a little breaking the embrace to sit side by side with their backs resting on the tree trunk; Gilbert could now affirm that this was the most awesome spot in the entire forest

"I vanted to do zhat for a vhile" said Gilbert smirking

This comment caused the Italian to blush, which Gilbert found very cute mind you; Lovino looked the other way trying to avoid the red stare, which wasn't exactly an easy task, and started fiddling with the grass

On that moment a rustle was heard from the bushes and both looked there, gilbert stood up taking out a knife from his pocket looking directly at the moving leaves, that's when from behind them felt Feliciano and Gilbert's eyes opened in surprise before glancing back and forth between Lovino and Feliciano, the older Italian walked to his brother with a scowl

"What are you doing here?" asked Lovino

"Ve~ I was looking for you fratello but then I got lost, this forest is so big and then I heard a voice so I followed and felt on the bush and then I found you" said Feliciano (I can see this happening)

"You wandered on the forest alone? What the hell were you thinking? You could have got lost or worse!" said Lovino

"Ve~ but fratello! You wouldn't tell me about where you were going" said Feliciano

Lovino grunted putting a hand on his hair, Gilbert smiled a little at this scene, while Lovino was always compared to his brother he didn't hate him, on the contrary, he cared a lot for his little brother

"Ve~ is this your friend?" asked Feliciano

The albino smiled nodding a little, although he would love to be more than just Lovino's friend, and got near them

"I'm Gilbert, I'll take you're Lovi's brother" said Gilbert

"Ve~ I am! My name is Feliciano, is good to meet you" said Feliciano

Lovino rolled his eyes watching them socialize; he was worried that if Gilbert met Feliciano, he would forget about him, but the albino didn't look at his brother in the same way as he looked to Lovino, the reassurance to this statement came when the red orbs glanced at Lovino slightly and the corner of the albino's lips twitched upside

After a while Feliciano left sensing the atmosphere, a little late but still, and the other two stood there in silence, siting against the tree, but some movement in the brushes brakes the spell, and suddenly Gilberts see that look on Lovino's face again, the one that tells him that the Italian is afraid, a voice stars sounding in a language that the Prussian recognizes as French, much to the Prussian's surprise this only frightened Lovino more and he found himself with an Italian hiding-clinging into him and when a blond man with rather long hair and sky-blue eyes approached Lovino made himself small behind the albino, however the stranger saw him

"Lovino is that you?" asked the man

Lovino mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'piss off bastard' to Gilbert but didn't quite reach the other's ears, then Gilbert remembered that Lovino had mentioned a person to which he seemed afraid off but never really named the individual, now this man sure seemed to fit the bit

"Come to give oniisan a hug" said the man in his French accent

"Go wine bastard" finally said Lovino

And so Gilbert knew this was indeed the man Lovino seemed to fear so much, the French seemed to repair on him for the first time

"And who might you be?" asked the French

"I'm zhe awesome Gilbert, vhat about you?" asked Gilbert

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, are you Lovi's friend?" asked Francis

"Don't call me that!" said Lovino

"Oh I see… ohonhonhonhon~" said Francis

And so Lovino got out of his hiding spot behind the Prussian with a much terrified face

"The hell are you thinking about bastard?!" asked Lovino

"Oh~ Just that you look really cute with your boyfriend" said Francis

Both Lovino and Gilbert blush at the same time, Gilbert smiling a little at the concept and Lovino fearin of what might happen next

"Wait till I tell Tonio" said Francis sprinting away

"Don't you dare!" said Lovino following him

Gilbert stood there for a moment before following them too, not really knowing the mess he was about to get into

"Vait for zhe awesome me!" said Gilbert

And so they got into the Spaniard's house…


	5. And then they confess

Hello people! How's life? Let me tell you this… mine is awful!

School is being a huge bitch and has kept me from writing at my heart's content

If you add that to my writer's block then you'll understand why this took so long

A character of mine will make a special cameo on this chapter

Also… this is the last chapter!

5. And then they confess

Francis arrived to the Spaniard's house, followed by Lovino and Gilbert but by the time that the albino reached the house he was pursued by a certain Spaniard with an axe; he felt to the ground and closed his eyes waiting for an impact that never arrived. He opened his crimson eyes to see a scythe holding the axe away from him, following the haft to see a pale woman with long black hair, which had a curl on the lower left part of her head, and violet eyes that looked at the Spaniard with a glare that could petrify anyone

"Why am I not surprised" said the woman

Antonio pulled out his axe as did the woman, her eyes graced the room before looking at the French who run away from the doors he been holding, once free from the doors felt the figure of Lovino. The Italian stood up and ran to Gilbert before smiling at the woman

"The introductions can wait; first I have to deal with something" said the woman

Violet orbs met with emerald-green ones, Antonio drops the axe and runs for dear life and once he's out of sight the black-haired laughs soundly and lets the scythe lean against the wall

"So, who is this boy?" she asked

"I'm zhe awesome Gilbert Bielechsmith" said Gilbert

"Fancy meeting you, I'm Stella Migliori, Lovino's cousin" she said

She gave the boy a smile and then looked at Lovino smirking

"You never told me you fancied boys Romano" said Stella

Lovino turned fifty shades of red and looked to the other side scowling which only caused Stella to giggle

"You better treat my cousin right" said Stella

A glare rested upon her eyes and Gilbert nodded a bit scared, not like he would anyway but the black-haired wanted to make sure. The she smiled again and looked to the Italian and then her smile widened

"Have you told him?" asked Stella

Lovino's eyes widened and he blushed again before pushing the taller woman towards the kitchen while she started speaking in rapid and accented Italian then changing to a language that Gilbert didn't recognize to, much to his surprise, which Lovino answered in with ease; once they reached the kitchen door she stood and turned him around pushing him towards Gilbert saying one last phrase in the unknown language that made Lovino blush

"Are you alright?" asked Lovino (aw look, he's worried about Gil)

"Ja, your cousin stopped the axe just in time" said Gilbert

"I'm glad" muttered Lovino barely above a whisper

But Gilbert heard and smirked nearing the Italian

"What's that Lovi?" asked Gilbert

"N-nothing!" said Lovino blushing

"I know you're lying" said Gilbert

Lovino looks to the really interesting floor when his face was pulled upside gently by a pale hand and his hazel eyes meeting with the rubies that Gilbert called eyes (I love that comparison), he felt his heart beat fasten as he got lost in the red eyes

On the other side of the closed door of the kitchen Stella and Francis, who upon seeing Stella's smile come back, were listening close

"How can you hear them through the door?" asked Francis

"Elizabeta told me how" said Stella

"Ve~ what are you doing?" asked Feliciano

"Shush Feli your fratello is going to confess" said Stella

"Ve~ I wanna hear!" said Feliciano

"Sorry Feli only Macedonians can hear through this kind of doors" said Francis

Stella stiffened a laugh and went back to listening indicating them to keep quiet

Back with the love-birds, Lovino was having a hard time pronouncing the three words that he had wanted to say ever since that first accidental kiss, he's not the only one though, Gilbert is too mesmerized by the hazel orbs that his brain doesn't seem to work, but he enjoys the feeling of being lost in those eyes and his eyes move slightly towards his lips, the kiss had been just down right awesome, while Gilbert was mesmerized by the Italian in front of him Lovino calmed down and decided to do the craziest thing that he had ever thought

"I…" started Lovino

The door burst open making Stella, Francis and Feliciano fall to the ground which surprised the two there and behind them was an infuriated Spaniard, he was murmuring something in Spanish, Stella stood up and walked in front of him frowning and then… *slap*

"Would you please open your eyes for one second and see what's in front of you" said Stella

Her curl twitched in annoyance and her accent made itself noticeable, a thick accent at that which made Gilbert's accented English sound really British in comparison [i], and then started scowling the Spaniard in a thick accented Spanish slipping a few words on her own language that the albino didn't recognize but seemed to amuse Lovino who could understand everything they said [ii], the Spaniard looked to the ground the whole time like a little child being scolded by her mother , which would be weird since Antonio was older than her

"освен тоа вие всушност не можам да кажам ништо (1)" said Stella

Antonio turned fifty different shades of red, Lovino on his part looked utterly confused and Gilbert was willing to kill for some subtitles [iii], then she pointed to the French anger still present in her voice

"или мислите дека јас не се забележи? (2)" asked Stella

And before she could add anymore the Spaniard covered her mouth with a hand and carried her outside laughing awkwardly, the French smiled teasingly at Lovino, who had an obviously shocked face, before following them, Feliciano did his weird 've' sound and skipped away to the kitchen saying something in Italian to which Lovino grunted something on the lines of 'idiota fratello (3)' which was in the rather poor Italian Gilbert could master, although maybe he could ask Lovi to teach him other day, for now he had something important to do

"Hey Lovi" said Gilbert

The brunet looked at him, his stare softening considerably and changing to a look of curiosity

"What is it?" asked Lovino

Gilbert smiled and pulled him closer kissing him, Lovino was surprised but soon eased into the kiss and oh did it felt great! Every worry his mind might had, alongside anything that was there but the one thought of the soft Prussian's lips against his own, all rezoning lost somewhere far away as Gilbert slides his tongue over his lip asking for entrance and Lovino is not one to say no to the albino. As we know, much to their disappointment, we humans need air so they had to part away to get back some of the lost substance, their eyes meet as Gilbert rests his forehead on Lovino's, both smiling like the love-sick idiots they are and Gilbert decides to do what Lovino couldn't before

"Gott, ich liebe dich Lovi (4)" said Gilbert

Even though Lovino didn't knew German, he could make sense to that phrase since he have heard it before somewhere [u], and smiled a happy smile that practically took Gilbert's breath away

"Ti amo troppo (5)" said Lovino

It was Gilbert's turn to smile, not his usual smirk but that one tender smile that Lovino loved so much, this time Lovino was the one to surprise Gilbert with a kiss which made his grin widen before he kissed back

It was rather quiet until Stella came running with a huge grin and took her scythe before smiling at them in a mixture of warning and excitement

"Run for it" said Stella

And she didn't need to tell them twice as Spain had come yet again with his axe in hands, when did he got it again was something they didn't know and didn't care to know, and Gilbert took Lovino's hand taking him to the forest where they had more chance of losing the Spaniard, who actually was after Stella this time but who cares, and when they got deep into the woods Gilbert sent the Italian a smirk

"My place?" he asked smirking

Lovino blushed but nodded nonetheless and Gilbert guided him through the various plants to the little cabin he called home.

Zhe End ;)

* * *

[i] When Stella gets angry her accent is more recognizable which makes her english pretty hard to understand

[ii] Since they are cousins they both understand the other's language, although Stella speaks more Italian than Lovino Macedonian

[iii] I think Gilbert just broke the fourth wall

[u] This is bassed on what happened to me the first time i read those words...

I apologise now for any mistakes on the Macedonian parts, I used Google translate for them because i do not speak Macedonian

(1) besides, you can't really say anything

(2) Or did you think I haven't noticed?

(3) Idiot brother (although it's probably 'fratello idiota')

(4) God, I love you Lovi

(5) I love you too


End file.
